


Obedient

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [31]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bechdel Pass, Bisexual Character, Clothing Kink, Drabble, F/F, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Pre-Femslash, Present Tense, Skirt, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith receives new orders. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymatedave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mymatedave).



Faith reads the orders she has just downloaded, and frowns.

The passwords are all in order—she’s triple-checked—and there's a joke in the salutation which definitively identifies the orders as having been written by Dawn. Still, Faith can tell there’s more going on than the orders suggest, and she doesn’t like being left out of the loop.

Oh well, Faith thinks, and reaches for her battle axe. Hers is not to reason why; hers is to do or—well, she certainly plans on doing, today.

But why does Dawn insist she wear a skirt when she does the job?


End file.
